Bribes de vie
by Plume Sombre
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et d'un OS pour l'AkuRoku Day. Joyeux AkuRoku Day !
1. Bribes de vie

**Genre :** Romance, Shonen-ai, Amitié

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix !

Joyeux AkuRoku Day !  
>Ce sont pas les meilleurs textes que j'ai écrits, mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire, au moins.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bribes de vie<span>**

— On en a fini avec les Sans-cœurs, on peut RàC.

Axel pulvérisa une dernière Fleur Maléfique à l'aide de ses chakrams enflammés, et pivota sur lui-même pour chercher Roxas. Ce dernier ne devait pas être bien loin, étant donné qu'il collectait les cœurs que els Sans-cœurs laissaient. Le Numéro XIII l'aperçut quelques mètres plus loin, descendant rapidement les escaliers de sable d'Agrabah en sa direction. Il eut soudainement une idée, peut-être idiote et inutile, mais peu importe. Il se déplaça discrètement vers un tonneau derrière lequel il s'y cacha, curieux de savoir ce que ferait son ami s'il n'était plus dans son champ de vision.

— Axel ? appela Roxas une fois descendu de son perchoir. Où es-tu ?

Alors que le Numéro XIII fronçait les sourcils devant l'absence de réponse, le rouquin se faufila juste derrière son camarade et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand, contre toute attente, Roxas fit volte-face et brandit sa Keyblade qui heurta violemment le ventre d'Axel sans aucune pitié. La Rafale de Flammes Dansantes poussa un rugissement de surprise en se pliant en deux, sous le regard étonné du blond qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction.

— Ah, pardon, s'excusa la Clé du Destin.

Il n'avait pas l'air très désolé, pourtant, avec son petit sourire en coin qu'il ne prenait pas la peine de dissimuler.

* * *

><p>Une bibliothèque est un lieu calme. On y lit. On y réfléchit. Normalement.<p>

— Arrête Axel, tu vas te faire mal ! s'exclama une voix enfantine.

— Mais non, je vais juste l'attraper ! répliqua assurément son interlocuteur.

— Pourquoi tu ne le tues pas ?

— J'veux filer une peur bleue à Vexen.

Mais le Numéro VIII se rendait rarement dans cette pièce qui lui convenait très peu. Il avait été attiré par cette Ombre, entrée par la fenêtre, qui causa pas mal de soucis quant à la tranquillité de la citadelle. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se saisir des antennes noires du Sans-cœur, ce dernier sauta sur ses pattes et bondit littéralement sur la tête blonde de Roxas qui fut pris de court par une telle action. Il se prépara à dégainer sa Keyblade mais l'intrus ne sembla aucune animosité à son égard.

— On dirait qu'il m'aime bien, c'est drôle, s'amusa Roxas en souriant.

— Ouais bah moi, j'aime pas ça, marmonna Axel.

* * *

><p>— C'est quoi ça, Axel ?<p>

— Bah, une tarte. T'as plus les yeux en face des trous, Luxord ?

— Je peux savoir qui l'a ramenée ?

— Euh, je l'ai faite parce que je m'ennuyais. Tu veux goûter ?

Axel, un couteau à la main, s'empressa de couper une part et de la déposer dans une assiette pour la tendre au Numéro X. Ce dernier resta sceptique quant à la couleur marron virant facilement au noir du gâteau, et décida de ne pas y toucher en prétextant qu'il n'aimait pas ces pâtisseries. Il scruta les alentours et aperçut Roxas qui observait nonchalamment sa Keyblade, assis dans l'un des fauteuils de la Zone grise.

— Roxas, viens goûter au gâteau d'Axel ! l'interpela Luxord.

Le blond releva doucement la tête, et, voyant que le rouquin tenait effectivement une part de gâteau dans les mains, il haussa les sourcils puis s'approcha rapidement. Axel sembla ravi de la réaction de son ami et lui présenta l'assiette sous les yeux, le regard plein d'espoir. Roxas, sans vraiment observer davantage la _chose_, s'empara d'une fourchette et prit une bouchée qu'il mâcha avec lenteur.

— Alors ? s'enquit Axel. C'est comment ?

— Je… préfère ne rien dire, déglutit Roxas alors qu'il déroba littéralement le pichet d'eau des mains de Luxord.

En voyant la vitesse à laquelle la Clé du Destin engloutissait le contenu de la carafe, Luxord songea qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas toucher une fois de plus aux résultats culinaires du Numéro VIII. Il ne tenait pas à finir avec un atroce mal de ventre comme la fois précédente.

— Dis-moi Axel, tu avais fait ce gâteau en quel honneur ? demanda-t-il. Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas seulement parce que tu t'ennuyais.

— Et bien, je comptais l'offrir à quelqu'un, confia nerveusement le rouquin alors qu'il regardait Roxas se soulager à coup de verres d'eau.

_*J'espère que cette personne n'aura jamais à déguster ses produits.*_ pensa Luxord.

Malheureusement, il était déjà trop tard.

* * *

><p>Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça. Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à chercher autant de réponses ? La vie qui t'est offerte ne te suffit pas ? <em>Je<em> ne te suffis pas ? Tu aurais très bien pu laisser les choses aller de leur cours, en les acceptant sans faire d'histoire. Cela t'aurait évité tous ces ennuis dans lesquels tu te retrouves sans cesse. On aurait pu s'entraider et s'écouter, rester ensemble, si tout ceci n'était pas arrivé.

Je dis ça, mais en réalité, je ne suis pas mieux que toi. Je ne t'ai ni retenu, ni encouragé, et je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait que pour toi-même.

* * *

><p>Tu m'empêchais de partir, mais si j'étais resté à leur botte, que serais-je devenu ? Un simple pion à manipuler comme bon leur semble, et je sais que tu n'aurais rien fait pour t'y opposer. Il s'agissait de la dure réalité que nous vivions, et je ne m'en étais rendu compte que tard. <em>Trop<em> tard. Si je l'avais su plus tôt, je t'en aurais parlé, nous en aurions discuté et peut-être trouvé un moyen de ne pas changer _notre_ vie...

Mais tu m'avais trahi et ça, je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Tu prétendais être mon meilleur ami, mais alors pourquoi tu ne m'écoutais pas ? Pire encore, tu m'esquivais ! Tu ne pouvais pas imaginer à quel point cela m'avait accablé, jusqu'au point que tu perdes ma confiance.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quand on parle en « fourche-langue »…<em>**

_(Cutscene 17 de 358/2 Days)_

— Tu t'es _suicidé_ ?

— Non, pas encore. Je ne savais pas que tu voulais ma mort.

* * *

><p><em>(Cutscene 17 de 3582 Days)_

— Je ne manquerai _qu'à personnage_.

— Lequel ? Moi ?

* * *

><p><em>(Cutscene 07 de 3582 Days)_

— T'es en avance !

— Non, c'est toi qui es _attardé_ !

* * *

><p><em>(Cutscene 07 de 3582 Days)_

— Hé Roxas, tu sais pourquoi le soleil rougit au coucher ?

Sur le moment, le Numéro XIII lui-même prit une teinte écarlate après un instant de réflexion.

— Euh…, bégaya-t-il, il annonce la nuit… ?

— … Roxas ! s'écria Axel. Je te savais pas comme ça ! Tu as vu ça où ?

— Xigbar…

* * *

><p><em>(KH 3582 Days)_

— Et si on _s'enfouissait_ ?

— Dans le sable d'Agrabah ?

* * *

><p><em>(KH II)<em>

— Bravo Roxas, t'es le roi de la _castagnette_ !

— Je ne danse pas, merci.

* * *

><p><em>(KH II)<em>

— Qui c'est notre _poltron_ ?

— Toi ?

* * *

><p><em>(KH II)<em>

— C'est toi qui vas renaître, pas _toi_…

— Je renais ou quoi ?

* * *

><p>Hum... J'avais au départ l'intention de faire des drabbles humoristiques, mais comme je suis nulle en humour... Fail. xD<p>

Une review quand même ?


	2. Le revers de la persuasion

C'est la première fois que j'utilise un tel style... Veuillez m'excuser si la situation paraît clichée et qu'une lecture fluide est impossible. ^^"

* * *

><p><strong>Le revers de la persuasion<strong>

Tu as attendu cette soirée avec impatience, même si au départ tu as été surpris de recevoir une invitation de sa part. Elle ne te fréquente pas beaucoup, mais il semblerait que tu aies réussi à entrer dans son cercle d'amis. Mais ce n'est pas pour elle que tu veux aller à ce bal loin de là. Tu veux y aller parce qu'_il_ y est invité aussi, et même si tu n'es pas sûr qu'il s'y rendra, tu espères de tout ton cœur qu'il s'y trouvera.

Tu enfiles un costume que tu réserves pour des occasions spéciales tu n'aimes pas cet ensemble, mais il faut être un minimum présentable. Tu noues à moitié ta cravate rouge parce que tu détestes la sensation d'étroitesse que tu ressens lorsqu'elle est parfaitement enroulée autour de ton cou. Par-dessus ta chemise blanche, tu te munis d'une veste noire, la même couleur que ton pantalon et tes chaussures. C'est un costume très classique et porté par pratiquement tous les hommes, mais tu t'en fiches tu ne cherches pas spécialement à te démarquer des autres. Puis, tu vas au parking prendre ta voiture et conduire jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous donné par ton hôte. Il est dix-neuf heures vingt-sept quand tu fais cela, et il faut environ une demi-heure pour arriver à destination. Tu roules tranquillement sur la route, une musique lancinante au rythme effréné résonnant dans tes oreilles.

Quand tu arrives, tu vois que le parking rattaché au bâtiment est presque complet. Néanmoins, tu trouves une place et te gares rapidement, te dépêchant de rejoindre la fête sans plus tarder. Tu remarques que le lieu dans lequel tu t'apprêtes à mettre les pieds s'agit en réalité d'un restaurant, un énorme restaurant à deux étages. Tu es quelque peu impressionné par cet édifice, mais tu continues ton chemin et lorsque tu arrives près de la porte d'entrée, un agent de sécurité te demande un laissez-passer pour que tu puisses pénétrer. Tu cherches frénétiquement dans tes poches en marmonnant à ton interlocuteur d'attendre un instant, puis tu ressors un morceau de papier orange, certainement le billet le plus froissé de toute la fête. Le garde te toise un instant, jette un œil à ton ticket, vérifie les inscriptions dessus et te laisse finalement entrer. Tu le remercies et pousses les grandes portes de la bâtisse. Là, tu te rends compte que celle qui t'a invité est vachement riche, même si tu le savais déjà. Autant la salle s'avère grande, cela étant tout à fait normal pour un restaurant, autant tu trouves cela hallucinant qu'elle soit richement décorée de guirlandes, de paillettes et d'arabesques sur les murs, le tout dans les tons argentés. Les tables elles-mêmes se trouvent couvertes d'une nappe de couleur dorée, sur lesquelles reposent des couverts argentés et des plats d'une blancheur immaculée. Tu t'es demandé si cela n'a pas été autrefois une pièce d'un château quelconque. Laissant de côté l'allure du lieu, tu t'avances un peu plus et t'aperçois que beaucoup de monde est déjà présent. Peut-être que c'est toi qui est en retard ? Tu n'en sais absolument rien, mais tant que tu réponds présent, le reste importe peu. Tu te sers tranquillement dans les plats après t'être muni d'une assiette, piochant dans tout ce qui te semble bon – à savoir tout. Tu continues sur ta lancée jusqu'à ce que ton estomac soit satisfait et rempli comme il le voulait. Tu jettes de temps à autre des coups d'œil dans la salle, reconnaissant quelques têtes et des amis à toi. Tu penses que beaucoup trop de monde a été invité, et ce plus pour faire croire à une belle brochette d'amis que pour une véritable soirée entre proches.

Puis là, tu _le_ vois. Accompagné d'une fille, dans un coin, un verre rempli d'une boisson quelconque dans les mains, éclatant de rire. Un pincement au cœur te prend. Tu n'aimes pas cette vue qui te rend mal à l'aise et frustré. Tu ne connais pas la fille, mais il vaut qu'elle parte le plus loin possible de lui avant que tu ne commences sérieusement à t'énerver. Ce n'est pas ton genre de te mettre en colère pour si peu, mais il y a certaines choses qu'il faut éviter de faire à ton égard. Discrètement, tu te déplaces dans _sa_ direction pour mieux _l_'approcher et essayer de savoir le sujet de conversation qu'il partage avec celle qui est postée à ses côtés. Ils ont l'air beaucoup trop intimes, et cela te déplaît au plus haut point. Tu te pinces les lèvres, déposes ton assiette sur la table la plus proche et t'assois sur l'une des chaises le long du mur. Tu ne peux pas t'avancer davantage sans te faire repérer purement et simplement, alors tu te contentes de la distance actuelle que tu penses être d'environ dix mètres. C'est déjà pas mal. Tu tends l'oreille, tentes d'ignorer les autres voix qui parasitent ton écoute de _sa _voix, mais tu ne parviens pas à cerner le moindre mot sortant de _sa_ bouche. Cela t'exaspère. Tu soupires longuement avant de desserrer ta cravate. Malgré toutes les fois où tu as porté cet ensemble, la cravate reste l'élément que tu détestes le plus. Elle te serre le cou, te donne chaud et des allures de garçon modèle alors que tu n'en es pas un. En clair, ce bout de tissu ne te convient absolument pas.

Un grand garçon t'accoste avec un sourire s'étirant jusqu'aux oreilles, expression habituelle lui appartenant. Tu l'observes quelques instants, connaissant déjà la raison de sa venue à cette fête. Tu lui fais remarquer qu'il n'a aucune chance avec l'organisatrice de cette soirée, chose que tu lui répètes depuis quelque temps sans lui faire entendre raison. Ton interlocuteur se contente de rire et de prendre une expression embarrassée il ne se met jamais en colère quand on lui dit des choses négatives sur ce sujet. Après tout, l'espoir fait vivre, non ? Tu soupires une seconde fois et lui souhaites bonne chance sans vraiment y croire. Il te remercie et espère pour toi que tu t'amuses, en jetant sans le cacher un regard vers _sa_ direction. Tu commences à sourire nerveusement, lâchant une onomatopée de désespoir. Ton ami le remarque facilement et te tapote l'épaule en signe d'encouragement, auquel tu réponds par une main balayant l'air. Il ne le prend pas mal et te laisse, rejoignant son groupe d'amis.

Tu fermes les yeux un moment. Tu réfléchis à ce que tu pourrais faire pour garder un œil sur_ lui_, histoire de surveiller de près les personnes qui s'approcheront de _lui_ et vérifier que rien de _déplacé_ ne se passe.

Et là, tu rouvres brusquement les yeux. Tu _l_'as entendu, tout près de toi, t'appelant même. Tu sursautes en t'apercevant qu'_il _se tient juste devant toi, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, te narguant presque. Ton cœur rate un battement. Tu ne pensais pas qu'_il_ viendrait à toi, et de surcroît, seul. Tu seras le roi des idiots si tu manques cette occasion. Pour l'instant, il faut agir normalement. Tu le salues d'abord, faisant croire que tu es étonné de le voir ici. Il rit face à tes paroles et confie qu'il est tout aussi surpris par le fait que tu sois présent également. Tu passes nerveusement ta main derrière ta nuque, puis réponds que tu n'as rien à faire chez toi, alors autant venir. Il hoche lentement la tête et t'invite à le rejoindre sur la terrasse située à l'arrière du restaurant en disant qu'il y a trop de bruit dans la salle et qu'ils ne parviendront pas à s'entendre parfaitement. Tu affiches une mine étonnée, mais acceptes.

Intérieurement, tu souris.

Le vent souffle doucement, et l'atmosphère plus froide de l'extérieur te rafraîchit. La chaleur du bâtiment est déjà oubliée. Tu vois que la terrasse n'est occupée que par peu de personnes, certainement parce que le fait de discuter tout en se restaurant semble plus agréable que d'être au frais. Mais qu'importe, cela t'arrange, même tu n'as pas besoin de faire attention au regard des autres – à part à celui des rares individus qui se trouvaient là. Tu _l_'observes s'avancer vers la rambarde encadrant la terrasse et s'y accouder, tandis que tu le suis en lui demandant s'il a une raison précise pour être venu à cette soirée, alors que l'hôte ne le connaît pas tant que cela. Une fois de plus, il rigole de bon cœur, ce qui a pour effet de te rendre un peu plus joyeux, et explique que quelqu'un lui a un peu forcé la main. En entendant cela, tu penses directement à la jeune fille qui l'accompagne, et t'empresses de le confirmer. Il paraît étonné, mais sourit et acquiesce. Il te confie qu'il ne peut presque rien refuser à sa _cousine_, ayant passé une grande partie de son enfance avec elle. Ils sont donc très complices. Lorsque tu entends cela, tu te sens comme soulagé et extrêmement serein. Ce n'était qu'un membre de sa famille, rien de plus et tu te souviens à cet instant précis de l'avoir vue déjà une fois, alors que tu passais ta journée avec des amis.

Puis, une douce musique émane de la salle. Elle détend, et te donne envie de juste l'écouter, même si tu as été au début surpris par la mélodie. Tu la trouves plutôt reposante et quand tu vois quelques duos se mettre à danser, tu ricanes. Alors, c'était en fait une musique sur laquelle faire des pas ? Tu ne t'en serais jamais douté tu ne sais pas danser et tu n'as absolument pas envie d'apprendre. Ton interlocuteur semble au contraire amusé par la situation, ne pensant pas qu'une espèce de bal puisse être organisé alors que la soirée se déroulait dans un restaurant. Néanmoins, il s'avance vers toi et te pose la question fatidique, à laquelle tu réponds négativement en émanant un rire. Bizarrement, il partage ta « joie » et te dit qu'il n'est pas du tout étonné de savoir que tu ne sais pas danser. Apparemment, ta personnalité colle parfaitement avec cette caractéristique. Tu hausses les épaules et lui retourne la question, un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres. Il te fixe un moment avant d'arborer la même expression que toi et, en guise de réponse, te tend sa main. Tu écarquilles les yeux, passes ton regard de sa main à lui et de lui à sa main. Ton expression faciale semble amusante puisque son sourire s'élargit aussitôt et il fait quelques pas vers toi pour t'inciter à danser en susurrant que personne ne vous regarde. Et effectivement, malgré les quelques couples qui se trouvent sur la terrasse, il n'y a absolument aucun autre témoin. Tu hésites. Tu essaies d'échapper à ce calvaire en sortant diverses excuses, mais il ne bronche pas et continue à sourire en espérant que tu prennes sa main, en te disant qu'il ne s'agit qu'une simple chose amusante à faire entre amis.

Décidément, il te fera faire tout et n'importe quoi.

A vrai dire, tu n'entends même plus la musique. Ta concentration est beaucoup trop utilisée pour suivre correctement les pas de ton vis-à-vis, ainsi qu'au fait que _tu le touchais, _et qu'_il te touchait_. Cela te déstabilise un peu trop à ton goût, et même si tu te sens divaguer, cette sensation te plaît agréablement. Tu ne pensais pas que les choses prendraient une tournure pareille, mais finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal. Tu as plusieurs fois failli trébucher, le faire tomber et glisser, mais tu t'amuses, et lui aussi. Si on t'avait dit un jour que la danse pouvait être assez drôle, tu n'y aurais pas cru. Les éclats de rire que vous émanez donne un aspect sympathique à la situation, même si sur le coup, là, tu lui écrases le pied en te trompant de pas. Tu t'excuses précipitamment, mais il te dit que ce n'est rien, qu'il s'agit des « erreurs de débutant ». Certes, ce n'est pas faux. Tu soupires et confies que tu n'arriveras jamais à danser de cette manière, surtout que tu n'as aucune expérience. Il lâche un petit rire et te tapote l'épaule, comme l'a fait ton ami précédemment, et accepte de faire une pause. Son attitude calme mais aussi enjouée te surprendra toujours. Pile à ce moment-là, la première musique s'arrête doucement, et laisse sa place à une autre mélodie un peu plus vivante, plus rythmée. Ton visage s'illumine soudainement, heureux de constater qu'un air beaucoup plus effréné est joué dans le restaurant. Tu commences par taper du pied, te laissant entraîner par le rythme de la musique et secoues ta tête doucement. Tu as toujours aimé les choses dynamiques et excitantes, qui te font bouger. Il t'observe avec intérêt, te trouvant drôlement animé tout d'un coup. Tu rigoles face à sa remarque et l'invites à danser aussi, même si le verbe en soi n'est pas totalement approprié pour qualifier ce que tu faisais. Il hausse les épaules et t'indique que ce n'est pas son genre de bouger comme tu le démontres actuellement c'est à ton tour de te moquer de lui, lui avouant que tu ne l'imaginais pas comme cela. Il ne le prend pas mal, et t'adresse même en retour un sourire en coin qui lui sied merveilleusement bien.

Vous continuez à discuter, effectuant de temps à autre quelques pas de danse pour vous amuser, jusqu'à ce que l'heure avancée de la soirée vous arrête. Il est minuit passée quand vous vous rendez compte que vous avez pratiquement passé toute la fête seul à seul, et ce n'était pas pour te déplaire. Même pour des amis proches tels que vous, vous ne pensiez pas rester collés l'un à l'autre aussi longtemps, sans aller voir d'autres personnes. Il te sourit en disant qu'il a passé une bonne soirée avec toi, et ses paroles te font énormément plaisir. Tu n'as jamais pu lui parler autant qu'aujourd'hui, alors s'il a apprécié le fait d'avoir conversé avec toi, tu ne peux être que plus heureux. Vous songez qu'il serait temps pour vous de quitter la fête, puisque une bonne partie des invités est déjà partie. Autant en faire de même. Tu t'étires de tout ton long, épuisé mais satisfait de ces dernières heures, puis tu lui demandes où se trouve sa cousine, étant donné qu'ils sont venus ensemble il est donc logique qu'ils repartent en même temps également. Il hausse les épaules et regarde dans la salle, savant parfaitement que sa cousine ne le laisserait pas derrière elle. Seulement, de là où il est, il ne parvient pas à apercevoir la jeune fille, alors il se contente de te dire qu'elle l'attend certainement à l'entrée ou autre part. Il t'informe qu'il va aller la rejoindre. Tu acquiesces et dis que toi aussi tu t'apprêtes à partir puisque tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. A ces mots, il te sourit et s'approche de toi, ses lèvres s'étirant de plus en plus en un sourire narquois, et tu fronces les sourcils en voyant son comportement des plus étranges. Qu'a-t-il à arborer une expression pareille ? Tu le regardes faire, l'interrogeant sur ses intentions sans obtenir de réponse. Cette absence de réplique te rend mal à l'aise, bizarrement. Ce n'est pas que tu doutes de lui, mais c'est plutôt intimidant comme situation, du moins tu la ressens comme telle. Puis, lorsqu'il arrive à ton niveau, il te demande de t'approcher un peu de lui, ce que tu exécutes immédiatement même si tu te demandes ce qu'il compte faire. Et là, soudainement, il tire sur ton col tu n'as pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe une brusque chaleur s'empare de tes lèvres tu écarquilles les yeux, beaucoup trop surpris tu te réveilles seulement lorsqu'il sépare sa bouche de la tienne en gardant son sourire malicieux. Il t'accorde un dernier regard en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres et disparaît dans la foule restante du restaurant. Tu n'en crois toujours pas tes yeux et pourtant, la sensation est encore là, bien présente, te faisant totalement déconnecter de la réalité. Tu t'accoudes sur la balustrade et soupires, un peu choqué, mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'arborer un sourire en coin.

Qui aurait cru que cette soirée se finirait ainsi ? Finalement, tes espoirs n'ont pas été vains… Tu n'as pas songé un seul instant qu'il agirait ainsi, alors ton étonnement est grandement compréhensible. Tu ricanes doucement, jubilant presque, te trouvant complètement stupide pour avoir autant hésité alors que lui n'a même pas crié gare. Au moins, tu es fixé sur ses sentiments à ton égard, et cela te rend très heureux.

— Merci.

* * *

><p>Voila pour l'OS ! J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop difficile à lire. x) Une p'tite review ?<p> 


End file.
